New Kitty, New date
by Cuteveemon
Summary: Gatomon has broken up with veemon and now dating someone else. Veemon now has a dark cloud over his head until someone finds him before he did.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I'm back with another romance story, it will have a little humour but...........oh never mind, let's just get the Film rolling!

Ch.1 Dating time!

Veemon was at home, just reading a book. He was think about dating gatomon again. After what happened he was just relaxing. "Hey veemon, I'm going out. Want to come?" "Nah, I'll stay." "Okay then. See ya." "Bye. Have a nice walk." he said.

Soon he had the house to hisself. And he decided to go train with his scythe instead of just sitting down at home.

Now nekomon, was in mira's room. Of course we never seen mira's home. So it was bit of a big house. There was the stairs and the 2nd room was her room. The wall color was orange and she had a messy room today. She had a window close to her bed.

And nekomon was just taking a nap like cats do. Now for those that doesn't know nekomon, let me introduce her. She's was a normal gatomon until evil snatched her off her paws and the evil was myotismon. He missed gatomon being her slave so he thought he could grab another.

Nekomon as a salamon thought myotismon would take care of her. But it was soon that she soon changed her mind. He made her do things she didn't like. It was one day she decided to say no to him.

He became annoyed with her. Until she said: "How could you be so mean?! Only a horrible little jerk would listen to you. I won't obey you!" That's when myotismon when past annoyed and straight angry.

He wanted to keep nekomon but he knew she soon leave him. So what he did was make her evil by grabbing her by her neck and ejected darkness into her, changing her to a demon gatomon.

Her fur turned gray and her wings sprouted out. He was just about done were she would be in darkness forever but unforutenly his phone rang.

He didn't want to answer it but it could be important. He threw her aside and ran to his phone. She didn't think about looking at herself, she just wanted to escape while she still had the chance.

SO that's her story, it wasn't bad as gatomon's. She didn't get scars. It wasn't soon until she woke up. "Huh, oh. Yeah,mira?" "We're going to go pick up my younger brothers and then we're going shopping for me. Want to come?" "Nah, I'm gonna go take a walk after a snack." "Okay! Bye, nekomon!" mira said.

So nekomon had a small snack and decided to train a little. Then she thought to herself about her dating patamon. "Hhhhm I wonder if patamon's available for tonight." she said. She decided to go see about him, she wanted to date him again.

"My training can wait, love is in the air!" she said,flying off.

Okay that will do for now. This is just the first chapter so for the rest enjoy! 


	2. Taken?

Hello guys! It's time to get to the story and to the couples that get their new date! Okay that was stupid but you get what I mean, new lovers! Enjoy!;)

Ch.2 Taken?

So nekomon flew to patamon's house. Excited, she knocked on the door. "Oh why hello nekomon! Come in!" gabumon greeted. "Thanks, I do not really want to stay. I've only came to ask patamon a question." "I'm sorry, but he's not here. Why don't you eat something while you're here?" gabumon asked.

"Well I really got to catch him but.........okay." So gabumon made gave her some chocolate chip cookies and soda. "So what you've been doing for these days?" gabumon asked. "Oh just training up. I can digivolve to my next level but still trying to balance my tecniques. They're kinda hard because they're kinda destructive and on the good-side at the same time." nekomon said, munching on her cookies.

"Oh well it isn't that hard. But I'm pretty sure that you'll get the hang of it." gabumon said. "So where is patamon at the moment?" nekomon asked. "I don't know. Let me go ask Tk. He's in his room, playing with matt." gabumon said. He slipped off the couch and go went to ask. Nekomon was drinking her soda and taking the last bite of her cookie. "So you tracked the little cutie?" "Yeah he's on his way to gatomons'." "WHAT?! DAMMIT!" she barked. She ran to the door, opened it, and started to soar to the elevator.

"Wow. I thought she was going to be the cute, innocent, young, one of the group." he said, shocked.

While nekomon was flying towards gatomon, patamon was at her door. "Coming!" he heard agumon say. Agumon soon answered the door, with a smiling face. "Hey patamon, you here for gatomon?" "Yep, we're gonna have fun tonight!" he said. Agumon let him walk by. "But you're a bit early aren't you? I thought you guys were leaving at 6:00. It's only......oh It's 5:59!" he said, glancing at the clock.

"I thought I come early, I was really looking forward to this. So where is gatomon?" "Well about that she's not here." "Huh then where did she go?"

"Oh hey, patamon! You looking for gatomon?" kari said, walking in. "Yeah, have you seen her?" patamon asked. "Well she's out working." kari said. "What do you mean?" Before kari answered, the screen door opened quickly and let in a cold wind. A darkened figure quickly swung in. "Phew! When I turned into a hero, I didn't think there would be villains!" the figures said. The figure was gato-chan!^^) She closed the screen window. She had her cape out and the her hero clothes on. "Oh why there she is!" kari said.

"Is this what you meant by 'working'?" patamon asked. "Oh hi patamon! Yeah I went to work tonight. I actually met up with witch gatomon. She tried on fighting me but since I wanted to catch someone tonight, I just left her in the dust. Get it? Left her in the dust?! Ha ha ha ha!" gato-chan said. "I guess you love being a heroine that uses gas as an attack, right? And yeah I get it, quite funny!" "Oh sure, it's awsome! Except tonight witch gatomon kept chasing me. So I had to use my bouncing gust. But the rest is private. So what did you come by for?" "..........Ummm don't you remember? Our d-" "OUR DATE!! Oh shoot! I forgot because witch gatomon would get off my tail! Hold on! Let me take off my clothes!"

It wasn't a second before gatomon was out. "Okay I'm ready!" she said. Before patamon could say something, there was a knock. Kari was soon to open the door but nekomon bursted in before she was even near.

"Patamon! What are you doing?! I mean...........whatcha doing?" she said, smiling. Gatomon and patamon just eyed her for a moment. "Uuuuum me and gatomon was about to leave. We're on a date." patamon told. "What?! But patamon, I was coming to ask you if you could go out with me!" nekomon said.

"Uuuum sorry nekomon. But patamon asked me first." gatomon said, feeling kinda bad. "But I- I don't have anything to do. Who am I to date now?" nekomon said, sadly. "Well I'm pretty sure you'll find someone, nekomon." gatomon said. "Hey what about me? I'll go out with you, nekomon." agumon said.

Nekomon examined agumon and he gained a few pounds. He didn't have that strong body he used to have. "Yeaaaahhhhhh I'll pass.......I guess I'll go home then. Unless I find someone." she said, leaving gatomon and patamon to leave. So they left and nekomon decided to walk instead of flying as usual.

She didn't know where to go or what to do since her wing cutie to fly with. She then walked in the park and found a dark place. She made sure that wasn't no one was looking. Then she hang from firm branch and wrapped her wings around herself, like a bat.

"(sigh) Why am I so humiliated about this? Why **am** I so humiliated about this? Oh screw what anybody else says. I like hanging this way." she said, content. "Haaaaayaaa!" She was in the shadows and then she saw a a blue energy wave hit a tree.  
It made the tree split half-way. Soon the figure came with in the light and his weapon started to change.

"Okay I think that's enough for now. I'll be so strong, I'll be able to beat gatomon and patamon! I'll be the champion!" "Ooooh soo strong. Beat gatomon and patamon huh?" nekomon said. "Huh? Who's there?" he said.

"Over here, veemon." nekomon called. Nekomon released her wings, which got veemon's attention. "Oooh nekomon. What are you doing there?" veemon asked. "Oh nothing. Just hanging like a kitty vampire. What are you doing?" "Just practicing with my scythe." "Well I saw it but where did it go?" she said, lifting herself up.

"It's right here!" he said, smiling. She fell on her feet and looked at his hand. "A ball? With a black stripe on it? That's what it turned into?" "Yeah! But enough about me. Nothing more intersting to tell. What are you doing now?" veemon asked, friendly.

"Well I was going to go ask patamon if he would go out with me tonight but he left me in the wind." nekomon said. "Oooh, that's too bad. But I'm pretty sure that you'll find someone. But what happened to him?" "He went on a date with Gatomon. I wasn't able to even ask him if he would go out with me!"

"Oooh he went out with gato-he went out with gatomon??! Darn, I wanted to date her tonight!" veemon said, astonished. Then nekomon realized something. "Hey veemon. Since you don't have a date tonight, how about going out with me?" Veemon looked up from his astonishment.

".............Heck Yeah! Let's go!" veemon said, happily. "Okay! Come on, I know a good place where I live. Come on let's fly, veemon!" nekomon said. So the 2 had decided to eat that night. Nekomon talked about herself and veemon did the same.

And the love has blossmed for 2 digimon. Soon will come the next one!;)


	3. New love?

Hey readers! As you know, the 2 digimon has found each other. Veemon and Nekomon. Don't they look cute together? On to the story!

Ch.3 New love?

After that night, nekomon and veemon had an sweet time. They decided to skip dinner and the romantic stuff and just decided to have fun. Nekomon was happy that day. She had an nice time with veemon, and she wanted to tell someone.

"You see, I knew you could find someone! There's always some boy waiting to be picked!" gatomon said. "Well he was good to me last night. We had the best of time l-" she noticed that gatomon stopped moving. "Uuum gatomon is there something wrong?" nekomon asked.

"You guys had 'bedtime' already?" she asked, surprised. "Oh no no no no! I mean he was more than I expected. He was so friendly, and stronger than agumon!" "I suppose you saw that agumon didn't lose all that weight, right?" gatomon asked. "Well sorta.....I didn't want to hurt his feelings." nekomon said.

"Well I just need to whip his fat yellow butt back in gear perhaps. But nekomon, I think you're quite lucky right about now. Since you got veemon, the cameras will be on you. So enjoy the spotlight." gatomon said.  
"Well I'm not going to leave the cameras on me, gatomon." nekomon said.

For the whole time, gatomon and nekomon were at gatomon's house. "Well I hope that you have a nice day. I'm gotta go." she said. "Well where are you going?" Gatomon was in her heroine clothes. Except she had her mask in her pocket."I'm getting out of the house! And possibly catch some thieves. See ya." she said.

"Wait what about your date?" "Go ask patamon! Buh-bye!" she said, jumping off the porch. Nekomon watched as she flew away as her hero form, as her cape blew. "I wonder if I could be a ally of hers?" Then she jumped off the porch and flew to patamons. "Nah, flatulence isn't my thing. Especially anyone could tell it's me because of my wings." she thought.

While nekomon was doing that, gato-chan was jumping on roofs. Then she landed in a tree surrounded area. "Hhhm what to do? Normally I don't save people only at night. Well I guess I could train up a little." she said. She began to put on her mask. Then she heard something move in the trees.

She looked back and didn't see anything. "Well well, what do we have here?" she heard. She looked forward to see her villian rival, witch gatomon. "Witch gatomon? What are you doing here?" "Well I came to settle the score, gato-chan."

Gato-chan's jaw dropped. "Score?! What score! The hero always beats the villain!" "Well let's see the first battle when I met you." she said. Gato-chan sweatdropped, she never expected that she would have a villain. Like Witch gatomon. "Oooh that score. Yeah.......not today. Perhaps next time, yeah? Okay see ya!" she said, backing up.

Witch gatomon frowned. "Not soo fast." she said, sternly. She disappeared and shoved gato-chan down. She then sat on her back. Witch gatomon licked her lips. "I believe it's time to settle the score now!" witch gatomon said.

**"This is more embarrassing than farting loudly in a quiet room. My villian has the handcuffs on me." **she thought. "Will you get off of me! You're too heavy!" gato-chan said, straining to get up. "I'm sorry but until I get a agreement, I'm not getting off. And I would like an agreement or else I'll stay right where I am."she said, rubbing gato-chan's tummy sides.

Gato-chan made a confused face, witch gatomon feeling her tummy. "Okay Okay! I will fight you this time since I have to get some training in anyway. But I'm not going to hold back!" gato-chan said. Witch gatomon jumped off and gato-chan got up. She put on her mask.  
"Okay here I come!" gato-chan said.

Meanwhile while gato-chan was fighting, nekomon was asking patamon about his date with gatomon. "Well it was quite romantic. We had a quick bite to eat, even though she wasn't that hungry but I was. After just feeling the night breeze, then she said she wanted to relax in the sky. So she turned on her cat's eye hypnotism and we flew to the sky. Just nice and easy, a nice and easy night." patamon said.

"Oooh that's quite relaxing. I wish me and veemon could be somewhere were we could relax." nekomon said, dreaming. "Well if you like, I could find you a place." patamon offered. "No thanks, I'll find somewhere around here on my own." nekomon said, thinking.

She started to imagine.

_She was with veemon and they were flying. "Nekomon I'm great that you're having a nice time. But where are we going?" veemon asked, following her on his sythe._

_"A special place, just for us! We're almost there." nekomon said. Then she found a empty building, she flapped her wings harder and the swerved up the windows. Veemon saw this but he had to make a slice shift up. He was able to follow her, without falling off his sythe. Then she made it to the top and landed, veemon did as well. She had a blanket for them to sit on._

_"Okay what's so special about this?" veemon asked. SHe sat down and he sat down with pointed diagonally as they saw a beautiful sky. "Oh this is so beautiful. Just like you. Nekomon, will you marry me?" "Will we have a baby?" "I could think about it." "Then Yes! I'll marry you!" _

_Veemon smiled and decided to kiss her and she kissed him back._

"Oooh just awsome. A perfect ending." nekomon dreamed. Patamon just watched this, he thought it was cute. "Well you know that is nice." patamon said, thinking about it.

Meanwhile in a tree surrounded area where it was a average area for a battle, was gato-chan and witch gatomon. Gato-chan jumped back as witch gatomon's cape rolled out. _"Snake's tail!"_witch gatomon threw out her cape and it turned into a slim rope that wrapped around gato-chan's body, pulling her toward her.

"Kyaaa!" she squealed. She tried to stop but it was too late- her nose slammed on to witch gatomon's butt. _PRaamp! Poot! Phuuurrrmp! _Gato-chan was let go but soon kicked back. She stood her ground and witch gatomon kicked her in the air and back down. She thought she fall face-first on the ground but witch gatomon stopped her by grabbing her shirt.

"Mooning contact!" She pulled gato-chan's leg in and then wrapped her legs around her neck. "How about a taste of fish?" "Noo!" _BUUURAAAAAAMP! Pffffffft! Praaamp! Pffffffffffffffffft! _Sulfur went into gato-chan's nose. "Gaah! You're not the only one with gas, you know!" gato-chan said.  
She grabbed her legs and threw them behind her, throwing witch gatomon as well. She made a small jump and landed on her stomach, ejecting the wind out of her.

Gato-chan lowered her behind on witch gatomon's face. "Smell this, witch!" gato-chan said, with a mischevious smile. _Pooot! Poot! Poot! Praaaaamp! _"Mmmmph!" "Aww shut up." gato-chan mumbled, farting again.

She got off and trapped her from moving her head sideways. She soon jumped back and smiled. "You think that- (sniff) Oh!" witch gatomon gasped. "Enjoy the SBD." gato-chan said with a grin. Witch gatomon gagged until she crawled away from the sulfurous fart. "Ewwwe what did you eat to make a deadly one like that?!" witch gatomon gagged out. "Well it was probably that dish I ate at home. Refried beans. Just face bl-Witch gatomon. I have a gas-powered butt. And the hero always defeats the villain." gato-chan said, smiling. Although she bragged about her early victory, witch gatomon disappeared from her eyes.

"Uhh oooooohhh....." she spoke. Witch gatomon sprang from her hiding place. "You're mine now!" she said. "Noo Wait!" Witch gatmon pounced at her but she fell to the ground. "Oh man! Not again!" she said, gagging. "Yeah a gigantic fart was coming on and it erupted....silently. I tried to warn you." gato-chan said, smiling nervously. "But it's time to end this! I have some bad guys to make faint!" she said. She grabbed her by her shirt and threw her towards an the trees.

"Take this! My Secret technique:GAS MISSLE!" gato-chan grinned. Witch gatomon's eyes enlarged. "No! Not that!" she said. Gato-chan aimed her rump at her. "OOoh! It's loaded and ready to blow! Here it comes! GAS MISSLE!"

_BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMP!_

Sulfurous gas filled the air, it soon got past the trees and to the public. It made a few birds, squirrels, and bugs pass out and fall to the ground. Yeaaah it was that effective.^^) "Oh my god what's that smell? Floramon, did you fart?" "Goodness, that stinks!" "Don't look at me! That's not mine!" "My words, that's an awful scent!"

Gato-chan heard people's footsteps disappear and witch gatomon got up. "Oka-Ugh!" witch gatomon was coming to. She quickly fanned the smell around her and said:"All right you beat me this time! But enjoy it while you can, soon you're going to pass out from me! I will have my-Oh my god!" she declared. She began to run away fast as she could. "Phew! That felt good. But I still have to scan the city! And I better stop by All you can eat buffet restaurant to get ready. I hope they have fish!" gato-chan said.

She began bounce towards that direction. "But I'll need more that 1,000 if I need to refuel again." she said, boucning the opposite way to go home.

So our little extremely gassy hero defeats witch gatomon once again. The white kitty prevails! But in the next chapter, veemon and nekomon get deeper in their love. Nekomon thinks about their special place and where will it be. Will it be a beautiful plan that can go through the whole way without a mishap? Find out in the next chapter!;)


	4. Romantic spot please?

Hello everyone. It's time for the next chapter of the 2 love birds, veemon and nekomon. Sooo onto the love birds.

Ch.4 Romantic Spot please?

It was morning and everybody was sleep. Except nekomon. She woke up at 6:30 in the morning. She was flying looking for a empty place. She tried to find a place but no luck, there wasn't many good empty buildings where she lived.

"There's gotta be a place somewhere." she said, flying in the sky. She then found a empty building that had a flat top. "Ooooh." she smiled. She descended there and looked in the sky. The sun was at her side. "Hhhhm. We could always turn around but if I we had to fight, someone would fall off. Nope." SHe said, ascending again.

After a while after 3 hours and a half hour of searching, she just sat in a open area with a small stream of water. "Awww man! I can't find a spot! This is going to suck if I don't find a spot by the end of the story!" she spoke. She sat on the ground just looking in the sky. "Where to go though? I went almost to every empty building with a flat surface.

Later on while she was trying to find a place. At the Kamiya home, kari and tai had to fire off to school and mom was taking them there. Agumon was just getting up and so was gatomon. Agumon left the bathroom and he looked to see if gatomon was still in the bed. "Good morning agumon! Whatcha looking for?" he heard, out of nowhere.

He looked to see gatomon but his eyes enlarged. "Uuuhh good morning.......gatomon? Why are you in your human form, in your undies?" agumon asked, nervously. "Well agumon you never know when a possible evil digimon has the power to kill you permently so I wanted to try in sleeping in my panties!" gatomon said, blushing.

She was wearing red-striped blue panties and her blue and yellow-striped shirt. Agumon just blinked his eyes, it was a fast slap in the face. "Really? Aren't you going to put some shorts on?" "No, I'll be fine. This doesn't bother you does it?" "Well not really, I guess." he said.

She smiled and walked towards the refridgerator. She opened it and bent over to get the milk. "Hhhm that's odd. I can't seem to find the milk." she lied. Agumon's eyes twitched. He thought gatomon was very sexy but he knew if he wasn't careful. So he thought he tried to avoid her by just watching Tv.

"We'll be right back with Skunk Fu:The Anime Version! On cartoonNetwork." said the tv. "So what do you plan on doing today?" she asked, sitting by him. "Uuuh nothing." "Agumon, you feel tense. Hasn't been a while since you have a little...........pleasure or joyful experince?" gatomon asked. Agumon began to sweat, and gatomon got up to go put shorts on.

"No, not really." he said. "Oooh so it has been a while since you have a little pleasure! Don't worry I think I got just the thing!" gatomon said.

"Noo!" he panicked. Later on mom was coming back from dropping kari and tai off. She was on her home floor and she saw a blue creature walking her way. "Uuuum excuse me?" she called. The creature stopped and turned to the call. "Oh hi Mrs. Kamiya!" it was veemon. "Oh veemon! How are you?" she said, walking up to him.

"Oh just fine! I came to see gatomon!" he said, cheerfully. "OOh? What for?" "I just need to tell someone about the night I had with nekomon. And I picked her." he said. "Well I'm pretty sure that she's up at the moment." she said. They arrived at the door and mom opened the door. Mom's and veemon's eyes went blank. They caught gatomon's shirt on the ground and gatomon hugging agumon......on her boobs.

"Come on, agumon! You said you haven't had any pleasure! Isn't this joyful?" "Mmmph!" Gatomon then smiled but her smile soon vanished as she saw mom and veemon gazing at her. "Uuuum hi! I was just giving agumon a little hug! He said that he was cold so I took off my shirt to heat him with my body tempature! Heh heh heh........." gatomon told, nervously.

"Gatomon! Stop seducing agumon! He's going to be scared of human girls and I don't want to be a mother with a agumon that thinks he's insane and we're the ones to control him by putting a net over him!" mom declared. Gatomon let him go as he fell to the couch. "Uh oh. He's out..... Oh hey veemon!" Veemon sweatdropped and hoped that she wouldn't do the same to him.

Gatomon went back to her orginal form but agumon was just lying on the couch for a moment, trying to gasp for air. "Well I'm glad that you had a great time with nekomon, veemon. Of course I would have accepted your offer to date but patamon came first. I love to date you again but ever since he got that chance, he's been with me a lot." gatomon said. "Well he does like you very much. But gatomon, will you date me again of course sometime? In another story because nekomon has been hanging with me a lot too." "Sure, I will! But not in this story, of course."

They were playing warhawk. "But gatomon, can I ask you about your hero work?" veemon asked. "What about it?" "What do you like about being a gassy hero?" "Well it's fun to touture bad guys with gas! It's soo fun! Except I didn't expect I would have a gassy villian. But it's fun! " she said, blushing throwing a grenade at a red player.

Sooo they played and nekomon looked for a place. But the day was long for them while nekomon looked and looked. Although, she never knewn. While she was looking through out the day, she was being watched.

Sorry if It took so long to publish this one.^^; I had lots a stuff to do and I'll try to squeeze in some Christmas stuff! So keep your eyes peeled for the next one!


	5. New enemy?

Hello everyone! I'm back with the next chapter and I'm not telling you any spoilers but this is greatly surprising. But still not telling. Enjoy, everybody!

Ch.5 New threat?

It was still the daytime and everybody was minding their own business. Nekomon was just going on to gatomon's house and so was patamon. Patamon was at gatomon's door. **"Hhhm perhaps I should lay off the dating process. I dont' want gatomon thinking that everytime I get bored, I want to date her." **He knocked on the door and who answered was agumon. "Oh hey, patamon. Came to see gatomon?" Patamon nodded and agumon let him in. "So what were you doing?" "Ehh nothing. But she was getting ready to go out to save some helpless people." agumon said.

"Tell mom I left, agumon!" he heard. He soon saw gatomon coming out of the room as she put her mask on. And suddenely a breeze filled the room and past the boys. "Oh hey patamon. What bring you by?" "Well First of all, where did that gust come from? And second, I just wanted to see what you were doing." he said.

"Well the breeze was probably because of my mask. And I was going out to save some people and beat up some bad guys." "The mask is alive?" patamon asked. "No silly patamon! You think this is just an ordinary mask? Well it's not. It helps me fly sometime and gives my tummy a boost. In case I haven't ate much. I sorta upgraded it but when I put it on, that's when gato-chan wakes up!" she explained, winking at him.

"Ooooh." "And agumon, I believe that you thought it was a windy silent fart that escaped. Am I correct?" gato-chan asked. Agumon frowned, he felt as if she read his mind. "Noo." he lied. "Uuum, gatomon. I was wondering if we could hang out. Play some games or go somewhere to enjoy the outside." patamon said.

"Well I'm sorry patamon. But I have to go and save some people. So I'll see you later!" she said, opening the patio door. She had jumped out and patamon's wings dropped. "Aww man, I wanted to spend time with her." patamon said. He decided to leave after he closed the patio door but Gato-chan quickly flew past him.

"Close the door, patamon." she told him. Patamon did as she said. "What's the matter?" he asked. "On second thought, it's a bit too cold. And I don't think no one would rob someone in that cold." she giggled. "Then why don't you wear pants?" patamon asked. "Patamon, this is my special clothes. I can't just switch into another!" she said, frowning. Patamon was about to object but wearing pants made girls look less sexier.

So while those 2 decided on what to do, witch gatomon was in another town. She was coming out of a mexican resteraunt and she had a buffet dinner. "_Buuuuurrrrp! _OOoh that was a large dinner. I guess that will mean I won't have to whip up anything for tonight." Then she saw 3 girls walking. "But perhaps I should have some entertainment..." she said.

She jumped high and disappeared in the dark. "So I said to mitch, 'Listen. It's not you, it's your pants. If you get what I mean.' Then he over-reacts! All I said was his cock wasn't big enough if I wanted sex!" one said. "Well-" "Hello, little girls!" Witch gatomon came in front of them.

"What the hell?" one blurted. "I believe one of you need to go to paradise. Where boys have all your desires!" she said. "Omg, really?!" "Of course...........not. _Snake's tail!"_ Her cape appeared and she grabbed the girl by the wrist and pulled her down, hard. She aimed her behind and her face went direct hit there.

_Pooouuaaant! Pffffft! FRRRRRRRT! _"Oooh!Oh god! She just farted!" she wailed. Witch gatomon let her go and she drawn back and soon the 2 other girls ran. "Wait do-(cough)n't leave me in here! Oh my gosh, you're awful! You're not a gennie kitty! Uggghhh! My eyes are starting to burn!" she said, running away.

"Hee hee! It **is **fun to be a Onara Villain." Then she heard someone scream:"No please! Don't hurt me!" She followed where the crys was coming from and it wasn't very far. It was on a corner and there she saw a young girl and her digimon, a floramon. "You are soon to be mine." said the figure. Witch gatomon squinted her eyes, she was on a building watching.

Then the figure grabbed floramon by the neck and electrified her that had the color of black. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. Witch gatomon's eyes enlarged when she got a closer look. It looked like a gatomon. But for some reason, it terrified her. Before her very eyes, black energy covered floramon. SHe then let her hands drop from trying to break the gatomon's grip. The creature let her go and her eyes were covered. Then she opened her eyes and they were completly white. "Your digimon is now my puppet. Now scram before I shall kill you." the gatomon said. The girl hesitated but she began to cry and run away. "Sweet. Now I have 2 allies. A floramon and a Dorumon. Remember to obey." the gatomon said.

"Yes master." the said to the gatomon. **"No. No! It can't be him! I thought he was a legend! They sealed him up! That can't be him! But can it be really him? No way! That's it I'm gonna get some sleep Right now!"**she thought. SHe was about to hop back home but she lost her balance and fell off the edge,landing in a empty dumpster.

"Who's there?! Go and see what was that noise." the gatomon said to his slaves. "Yes Master." They said. Witch gatomon heard noises of them looking around and pushing things over. "That's enough. I'm getting tired and we got work tomorrow." "Yes master." they said once again. Witch gatomon peeked to see if they were gone, they walked away.

She went the other way and flew all the way home. SHe closed her door and slid down. "It couldn't have been him. He's a legend.......But he is alive. But how....?" she mumbled to herself.

Okay! Get ready for the next one! But yes that's what's happening now. Witch gatomon has met someone that Even terrifies her, who could it be? Find out in the next chapter, readers!


	6. A bad pussy cat?

Okay me back, mates! Now let's continue with the chapter! But before we do let me give you small recap. In the last chapter, witch gatomon found someone that even scared her! Who is it? Prepare to find out!

Ch.6 A Bad pussy cat?

Next day after witch gatomon's scare, everyone was relaxing for the day. Or so what they planned. "Tai, I need you to go to the store and grab some things for me okay?" mom called. "But mom, I was planning to go and play soccer today! It's a nice day!" "I know but you think I'm just going to sit down and relax? It's almost Christmas! I need to go Christmas shopping! In fact, I'm going right now! I'm gonna be out for a while so I am going to make sure that you go instead of doing the opposite."

"Fine but I want some money for this." he said. "Of course you'll get money. Here's 5,000 dollars to go to the store." she said. "But wha-" "Soccer can wait, this is more important. Love you!" she said, dashing out the door. Tai let his head drop. "Uuum kari? Would you come here for a minute?" tai called. Kari came in with some nice clothes on, a orange shirt with a kitty on it and blue jeans. "Do you mind if you could take this list and-" "Forget it. I'm going to hang out with my friends." she said. "Who are you going to hang out with? It better not be Tk."

Kari was about to open the knoc but stopped. "Excuse me?" she said, without turning to him. "I said it better not be Tk. I'm not going to let him kiss my little sister." "Are you going to do something about it? _Because if you do, it may turn out a horror. You better not find us at night or you will see a **True horror.**_" she said. She then left and gave a blow kiss. Tai was speechless. One she was scary, then out the door she was nice.

**"I wonder what would santa think about this. Nice Or Horrific?"**he thought. While kari was going to Tk's, gatomon was training up with her sword. "Ha! She cut a leaf in half. "Okay Let 'em go!" she said. 3 Clones of her had a arm-full of leaves The jumped for the sky and let the leaves fall down. Gatomon waited for them to fall until she sliced foward, cutting 5 leaves. The twirled to cut sideways to cut 6 and then diagonally 8 leaves.

Then disapppeared. Then appeared in the air and cut the rest but missed 2 leaves that was falling down quick. "Oh no!" She landed and they were about to hit the ground!

_SLANNIN! SHEEN! _

She diced the leaves in pieces, leaving a sword trail from her fast running on the ground. "Phew that was close! It looks like I'm getting better. I'm the champion of Anime soulcalibur. Although I want to fight veemon then patamon again. He needs another chance, He didn't hear me coming!" she said to herself. So she jumped away and then saw that patamon was not far away.

"Oh there's patamon! I wonder if he'll date me again!" she said to herself. She jumped high again to make a surprise landing. She was almost there but then a strong wind made her stay in the air but then a black figure grabbed her. It threw her in the air and Threw her on top of a building with a door opening. Gatomon landed on the door, banging her head. "Oww....what the hell?" "Stay where you are."she heard.

Black gatomon stood in front of her. "You?! Gotdammit what is it now? You made me bang my head." she said, already starting to boil. Blackgatomon's eyes glared and then she kicked gatomon in the stomach, making bang her head again. "Ouch! What's gone into you?!" "I have to tell you something important." "What? I have no time for Rivarly Fights." "Gatomon, you better be careful. There's a monster thats alive. He's incredibly evil and you should stay out of his way."

"Monster? What do you mean?" gatomon asked. Blackgatomon let her eyes fall to the ground and then she responded. "Long time ago. There was this gatomon. A evil digimon took him under his wing when he was born. He taught him to be evil. The monster thought he did a great job teaching that gatomon evilness.  
Until one day when he let him out to go destroy a few good digimon or innocent digimon, he refused. He didn't leave so the monster tried to force him. The gatomon attacked him and when he had him in handcuffs, he killed his master." she said.

"Okaay....so what? He killed his master, I did." "After he did that, he began to gather an army of innocent, good digimon. He wanted to rule and made sure that there was no other evil king. So he was once able to gather 125 digimon and made him his slaves. Each one was stolen from all sorts of people and soon the word got about this. Villians didn't wanted to get involved or killed. When the good guys heard this, they reacted."

Gatomon was surprised by this, she was mute to everything else and listen to blackgatomon's words. "They tried to defeat him but he was extremely strong. And his army was beating the crap out of all the good digimon. Until somehow, they were able to defeat the gatomon. They sealed him in a another dimension where the evil couldn't escape. Once he was gone, the digimon broke from his strings. None of the digimon could break out of his strings. That happened years ago before we were here. Everyone could confirm it was a legend. But that legend is now **Real. **I saw him just last night and he somehow escaped from the gate. He's going to get stronger until he can do his goal again:Rule all. And possibly become the evilest King of the world and the digiworld. So be careful. I'm not going to get involved in this one."

Gatomon looked at her face to see that she was serious. She began to walk towards the edge. "Wait blackgatomon! You never told me his name or what he looks like!" she said. A breeze wafted by them until she finally responded:_DarkGatomon._ And you'll know him when you sense him, see him, hear him." she said. She jumped and she disappeared from her eyes.

She sat there for a moment. Thinking about this Darkgatomon. "Hhhmmm......" She wanted to see about this gatomon and search around for him. So she had jumped on the next building and began her search.

Well that's it for now and in the next one we'll see this Omnious Kitty. See ya in the next one!


	7. Oh hell yeah

Okay people! On with the story but first I can't guarantee that I can finish the story by christmas day but I will have some christmas stuff in it.

Ch.7 Oh hell yeah....

It was another day and the group just wanted to relax for the day. Agumon was training up and tai and kari were off with their friends. Soon they all met up and they decided to hang out that day. Mimi was extremely bored so she decided to join them and she brought a small picnic. Everyone was enjoying the day.........except gatomon.

While they enjoyed the warm day, she kept on dashing from tree to tree the whole way they were there. "Uuum kari, I hate to ask but why is gatomon jumping from tree to tree?" veemon asked. "I have no idea. But 'm a little worried. Last night she came home around 10, exhausted. I asked her what's going on but she wouldn't tell me. She said it would scare her if she told me." kari responded.

"Oooh this a nice warm spot. Let's have the pinic here!" mimi said. So everyone took what they wanted to eat and kari soon called gatomon down for food. She soon came down and got a hot dog that Izzy could heat up since he bought a portable Barbcue that could be heated up with just some fire=Agumon^^).

She sat in the grass, eating her hotdog. Patamon waddled over to see about her. "Uuum you doing all right? You've been acting a little strange." "Oh I'm fine. It's just I've been looking for this enemy that blackgatomon mentioned that she said he's quite deadly." Patamon made a astonished face about what gatomon as doing.

"Well it's probably just an hoax, gatomon. I mean what do you plan on doing if you find this enemy?" "Killing him." she responded. That really surprised patamon. "Gatomon, you shouldn't thinking about killing. I mean we have defeated so many bad guys no one practically messes with us anymore. Perhaps you should relax." patamon said, nervously.

Gatomon looked at him for a moment. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just a little paranoid....." she said, taking a sip of her soda. While they were relaxing in the sun, nekomon and veemon were together. "So what have you been doing lately, nekomon?" "Oh nothing but relaxing." she responded. "And you,veemon?"

"Relaxing and practicing with my scythe." he replied. Before nekomon could say anything, Vines sprouted around the area. "What the hell?!" gatomon yelled. "What's going on?!" patamon said.

Nekomon jumped high and soon dissappeared in the sky. The vines began to grab everyone's foot and build its way to everyone's chest. "You guys have something I want." they heard clearly. They followed where it came from which came from the sky. And they saw a figure in the sun and 2 others.

They droppped near them, to see a floramon not far away from them. She had the strings on them. Gatomon looked and growled. "It's him!" Gatomon was right, he looked like gatmon but his fur was bluish black. And he had blood-red eyes and he didn't wear gloves. And red stripes on his tail.

"Ooh so you know me. Don't know how." he said. He was evil allright. And the characters that fell down with him were a blackagumon and a dorumon. "Where you came from?" yolie asked. "That's none of your business. But my business is to make one of you my slave." he declared.

"Ha! You can't do that!" veemon said. "Well the rest of you haven't heard me. Sad. I'm Darkgatomon and I am the strongest villian. I was before you were even born. I thought you were a myth." he said, reffering to veemon. "I killed my own master and will make my own army of slaves and rule the digital world. Hell, I will be so evil I can walk on the Earth's streets and people will have to bow to me. If they don't, they die."

"Yeah yeah yeah, save your plans for hell." gatomon said. "Oooh look guys we got a mouthy one. Be careful of what you say. I want the blue one. He looks pretty strong..." "You better watch your henchmen." gatomon said. "I change my mind. I want you." he said, walking towards gatomon. She smiled and smoke appeared around her.

"What the-?!" Floramon's vines soon disappeared from the ground, releasing everyone. Gatomon used Substitution Jutsu to stop Floramon's hold everyone. "Get her!" darkgatomon ordered. Gatomon looked at Floramon and she wasn't too far away. Gatomon could easily see that this could be easily taken care of.

So she passed up dorumon and blackgatomon and appeared in front of Darkgatomon. He gasped, she kicked for his head. He ducked so she ducked as well. When he stood up, she kicked him in the chin. He flew a few inches back but he regained his balance. He ran after her but she was quick enough to trip him. He fell but quickly jumped and kicked her. But she was able dodge that and punch him away.

He got up and called back his slaves. "This sucks....I want a bigger fight. We will soon return with a bigger army. So watch you're back, you." Darkgatomon said, pointing to gatomon.

He jumped and then glanced at nekomon. He smiled then lifted his paws, pulling his slaves with him by force. "Well that didn't take long. I was expecting this would be a Big fight." gatomon said. "Well since that's over. How would you guys like to come and we could have a christmas party at my place?" mimi offered.

So they decided to pack up for tonight than staying at home. But Nekomon noticed that Darkgatomon glanced at her. She didn't know why but she ignored it and decided to just have fun. But she couldn't stop thinking:

"Why did he look at me?"

Yes why did do such thing? Anyways I've hope you had a nice christmas. And due to me out of my birtday and Halloween, Christmas didn't suck.^^) But I've hope you've enjoyed the easy stuff because in the next one, it won't be so easy for Cute and Strong heroes. But Happy New Years!^^D


	8. Why nekomon?

On with the story, guys!

Ch.8 Why Nekomon?

After the party that everyone went to, they came back home tired. They stayed up all night or until 5:30. Once everyone returned back home, they closed their door and fell to their beds. The only digimon that could stay up most of the day was nekomon. She had to know about this evil gatomon. She couldn't get his eyes out of her head.

**"What was he thinking about, I wonder?"**she thought. It wasn't soon before she found a quiet place to hang by her legs and cover up in her wings and catch some Z's. At the kamiya home, mom looked her kid's door as it said:"Don't disturb" sign. She looked at the clock and it struck twelve. She went to get a bucket of water and made her way inside.

She looked at her kids and their digimon and they were sound asleep. "Kari, Tai, Agumon, Gatomon! It's time to get up, it's past breakfast." she said, clearly. They didn't respond or even make: "Mmm. 10 more minutes...." groan. She flashed the lights to get them awake. That didn't work. She decided to not waste her water on both of them, she got some ice cubes. She placed them on kari and gatomon's face and splashed the water on tai and agumon. "Gaaaaah! We're in the ocean, tai!!!" agumon squealed. "God why is it so cold all of the sudden?" kari asked. Gatomon and kari opened their eyes to find ice cubes around them. "Ahhh!" gatomon jumped out of bed. "Mom, what's with the Wake up call?! We're trying to sleep!" tai said, shivering.

"It's past 10. You guys missed breakfast! So get on up for brunch!" she said, nicely. "Did you really have use a bucket of water and Ice cubes to wake us up?" kari asked, groggily. "Would you like me to rent a MegaPhone instead?" she asked, still smiling.

Soon all the kids was awake and nekomon was out still looking for the perfect place. Later on the parents and some of the digidestined went outside. The parents pushed some of the digidestined outside. It was Tai, Kari, Sora, and Davis that came on when they just each other's company, nekomon just stared in the sky.

"What's wrong, nekomon? Do you feel all right?" gatomon asked. "Yeah except just yesterday. That Darkgatomon. He gave me the chills with just looking at me." she said. Gatomon was sitting by her friend and couldn't really understand what she was worrying about. Of course this gave gatomon the chills too. A monster able to make digimon their slaves and he's returned.

"Don't worry about him, nekomon. Besides, he won't get you. He's just a digimon that still is weak. We can still defeat him, for good." gatomon said, smiling. Nekomon glanced at her and smiled back with joy behind her smile.

Then before they could enjoy the rest of the nice evening, a big explosion blew everyone away. Everyone fell back and their digimon went quickly up to assist them. "You again?!" gatomon yelled. Her eyes flashed to C.E.H. and it was Darkgatomon.

"That's right it's me again." he said, coming out of the haze. "I have came for something and I know you guys have it. And to destroy you guys as well. " "What do you want from us?" veemon asked. Darkgatomon whistled and his floramon, blackagumon and dorumon appeared. "Well I know you guys won't just give her up so I believe I'll have to steal her." he said. He rolled his eyes towards nekomon. Nekomon saw him and got that chill again.

"I see it. You are my Biggest sword in my eyes." he said, pointing to her. "What is that you want with me?!" she asked him. "That's for me to find and you to know. You know what has happened to you and now, it's time to complete it." he said.

Everyone remained silent until Darkgatomon soon disappeared in thin air. "Where'd he go?" gatomon wondered. Soon the 3 digimon attacked. "Pepper Breath!" blackagumon attacked. Agumon quickly solved that problem by kicking him in the chin before he released the fire. "Stamen rope." floramon shot vines at them and the digimon all avoided them. Kari had her eyes on Darkgatomon until he was coming for gatomon. "GATOMON! HE'S COMING IN FRONT OF YOU!" she yelled. Gatomon looked and which he did, she kicked him in the stomach. "Spiral Twister!" biyomon attacked at Dorumon that was about to attack. But he quickly dodged the move and punched her back down. She fell hard and he almost landed on her. "Dash Metal!" Metalic ice came at her and she flew in the air but he froze her legs.

It made her hard to fly faster but it brought her down fast. He ran up to her and smashed the ice and knocking out her legs, thrusting her into the air. He grabbed her legs and threw her in the air.. Soon to jump and attack, Nekomon kicked him before he could even jump. _"Omnious Blitz!"_ She fired her purple ball at him and it exploded. "Don't get to cocky, girl!" she heard.

She looked behind her to see a Monodramon about to attack her. She kicked him away and went after him while biyomon was able to get some points off of Dorumon. Darkgatomon was fighting gatomon. Biyomon Vs Dorumon, Nekomon Vs the Dark Monodramon, Veemon Vs Floramon. Darkgatomon took a quick looked where that explosion came from. Gatomon saw this and quickly reacted by trying to kick him in the head. He blocked it and then grabbed her foot and threw her to the side. He quickly disappeared from her and ran towards Nekomon.

"You're mine, kitty!" he growled, preparing his hand. She quickly kicked Dark monodramon and tried to knock him away to stop Darkgatomon. _"Dark Paw!"_ She quickly whipped out her long Black energy arm and smacked them away hard. They flew through some sky scraper buildings and the slaves stopped.

"Master!" they all said. They all ran to his location and the Monodramon fell down and came with them. Soon there was a red blast from the hole he went through. He walked out on all fours, then he stood on his two legs.

"You damn Bastards....." he growled. "That girl will be my slave. And it may be you, little gatomon." he said. Gatomon just glared at him. "You might as join me right now, stupid bitch!" he yelled. He quickly ran up to her to attack her but gatomon was ready to knock the hell out of his head but patamon appeared in front of her and slashed his away with his sword.

He went flying but he then stood in mid air and rushed back at her. Patamon didn't waste a moment, he rushed back at him and started to smack him up. She got the instinct that his team slaves where about to attack patamon, which they were. Gatomon quickly ran up to them before they could jump in the air and attack patamon while he was attacking Darkgatomon. So she actually was able to knock them away hard.

While patamon did the same. They regained where they were while the villians and the slaves fell into a pile. Dark gatomon quickly got up and glared. "She will soon be mine." he said. He flew in the air and his team disappeared with him.

"You okay, gatomon?" "Yes. I'm okay. Thanks." she said. "Where'd you come from?" "Well me and Tk decided to go outside before it was too late and we came by your house and Mrs. Kamiya said you weren't there. So we were about to go home but then we saw a loud blast so we came to check it out and then we found you." patamon replied.

"Oh how fortunate and sweet." she said. "Well it was the least we could do. We saw that evil digimon and we thought you guys needed some help." Tk said. "Hey patamon why don't you come to my house? I pretty much tired and want to go home." "Sure! I love to!" So everyone said their goodbyes.

Nekomon was pretty much calm for now. But she still couldn't get her mind off of DarkGatomon. Why did he want her as his slave?

And that question will be answered in the next chapter! See ya guys in the next one.


	9. Nekomon!

Okay guys, I don't have much to say soo...I... Let's just get the film rolling!^^;

Ch.9 Nekomon!

Today wasn't much of a day, it was a nice day and sorta cool. Everyone was just relaxing. Gatomon was on the 'net, looking for info for gato-chan. And agumon was relaxing with gatomon. Veemon was on the way to visit nekomon while patamon was thinking to ask gatomon on another date.

So we could say that the our main digimon that interact with each other were just doing work or relaxing for the day. Nekomon got Darkgatomon off her mind for a little while. She decided to spar with someone. But she rather not use her friends so she wanted to have some fun At a digi-tournament. Once veemon got the news, wanted to go and see he

Although, he wasn't sure about it at first. Then davis heard that they had some nice things over there so...veemon had no choice. Later on at the Kamiya home, it was just gatomon and agumon. Kari went to Tk's house and Tai was spying on her. "Okay Fish, beans and what else I might like...Broccoli. Nah. Well I guess that's enough research for Gato-chan. But I will never know when I will come across a Onara Villain. God curse you Witch gatomon." Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" agumon said. He got off the couch to see kari and the gang. "Hey agumon! We were going to the tournament to at least see something interesting or so we could hang out there. You want to come?" kari asked. "Uuum sure! Let me see if gatomon wants to come." agumon said.

So agumon went to see gatomon with some of her clothes on. "Sure! I'll come." she said, happlily. "But I didn't even-" "Agumon, do you think I was not listening. Besides I was about to go out anyway." gatomon replied.

So they went to the tournament to see nekomon and the rest of them fight. They just began. It was nekomon vs a Strange digimon. It was a gazimon, grey fur, but his eyes. They were just black. No color on the outside. "Okay and...FIGHT!" the announcer said, waving the flag. Gazimon and Nekomon put up their guards and gazimon attacked, towards her face. Nekomon blocked it and kicked him in the stomach. He flew back a few feet. He got up ready to attack. Nekomon stood there, watching him. She was focused but something just didn't seem right about this digimon to her.

She used her dark paw and grabbed him. He didn't do anything so she slammed him down and then grabbed him again and threw him in the air. The gang was there and gatomon was sitting by kari but the kid next to her was creepy. He was wearing black all over and she couldn't see his eyes. He had a sunhat over his head.

Nekomon was starting to get bored. Gazimon tried a dozen times to attack her but she kept dodging them. She soon reacted by kicking him in the tummy again then kicked him in the head, making him lose his balance. She flew in the air. _"Ominous Blitz!"_she charged up her Ominous blitz ball and fired it at him. He dodged it. Then she charged it up again and started to fire it at him while he ran.

Then the kid got up and suddenly, Grabbed gatomon by the neck! "Ack!" The boy looked at gatomon then took of his sunhat. "Hey put my cat down!" kari said, grabbing everyone's attention. "You won't get to my goal this time!" the boy said. He jumped high and threw gatomon out of the Digimon tournament. He landed and jumped over into the arena were nekomon and gazimon as fighting. In a flash, the boy soon to crumble into...Darkgatomon.

Then he snapped his fingers as the gazimon turned black and his eyes went completely white.

"I will not miss this time." he said. Gazimon smiled and his fur went black. "This time you're mine. You will be my blade that I shall use while I get my army prepared." darkgatomon said, pointing. "Don't you land a finger on her!" he heard. She saw veemon jump from the Rail, pulling out his scythe.

_"Raid Road!"_He jumped and his blue rail appeared, leading straight for Darkgatomon. He didn't move until he was halfway there. He bounced in the air and veemon slashed at him. He missed and he kicked veemon away to the hall. "Veemon!" she was going to go help but a Purple barrier blocked her. "This won't hurt a bit." he said, displaying his paw. She flew to the air and steadied her arm at him. _"Omni-" _She got slammed down by dorumon, who came out from the sky. A eruption came out of the green of the ground, Floramon.

Then Fire started to swirl at the left entrance at the hall, Blackagumon. Then monodramon dropped down from the sky, completing the trapping of the digidestined. Everyone else left that had the chance, innocent citizens.

Gatomon and Veemon were out of the picture for now. Nekomon was still on the ground and she quickly got up. Darkgatomon grabbed her by her neck and threw her in the air. She charged up her ominous blitz and shot it at him. He smiled and disappeared from her eyes. He slammed her back down, she landed in the Omnious blitz haze. She got up and looked around expecting him to get her from behind but she soon met the Darkgazimon coming for her.

She punched him in the face but he punched her back. And he was about to tackle her but gatomon came out of no where and kicked him away. She jumped towards him then Floramon's stamen rope was coming for her. Veemon quickly sliced them off. _"Vee Slice!"_ A blue wave went towards her but she dodged it and ran to the side. _"Sleeping Death Scent."_ she was about to shoot some deadly gas that would make nekomon stunned but veemon quickly knocked her away. And made sure that he wouldn't get her.

Nekomon was no able to help the others on top but she stepped in black liquid. Darkgatomon sprang from it and smiled. "YOU'RE MINE!" SHe tried to kick him in the head but he stopped her kick and pulled her towards him and grabbed her by her neck. And lifted her up but gatomon and veemon saw this.

Gatomon and Veemon tried to stop him but Monodramon grabbed gatomon and took her by her legs and threw her towards floramon. She tied them but with stamen rope and cut it off. She chuckled and left them there. "The master will finally have his favorite toy." floramon said.

"Don't worry. Like I said:This won't hurt a bit." he smiled. Then he began to electrocute with black electricty. "GAH! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed. Poor gatomon, veemon and Mira was the only thing could just watch this.

Then the blackness covered her until like Floramon, her hands dropped from trying to break his grip. He set her down and she fell down. And she was still grey. "There...that wasn't so bad was it?" he said. Then a black aura blasted him away and a strong gust hit everybody.

It didn't stop for at least, 15 seconds. Nekomon changed. Her whole body was now completely black, black as her wings. The only thing that had a different color was her tufts on her ears and the stripes on her tail and the tuft on her tail, everything else was black. She stood up and opened her eyes which gave everybody a scare.

Her eyes were still yellow but they were glowing. Darkgatomon got up and looked at nekomon. Then his slaves joined him. "Well my work is done. Come my new weapon, nekomon." darkgatomon commanded. Nekomon obeyed. "Well we will meet again. See you all later." darkgatomon said. He levitated into the air and Nekomon started to flap her wings and followed him.

Gatomon, Veemon and Mira was heartbroken. Mira just lost her partner, Gatomon lost her one of her Favorite friends, and Veemon lost what could have been the new love of his life.

My god...How could a evil monster do such thing? Taking gatomon's friend, veemon's girlfriend and mira's partner. Well he won't get away withhis, he won't! Don't worry guys, this bastard will die. This is a real pain in my heart but The light is always somewhere within the darkness. Keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter.


	10. The New Nekomon

Hello readers and fans of digimon. In the last chapter, our lovable digimon that was in the spot light was taken and corrupted by darkgatomon. Gatomon, veemon and Mira are extremely sad about this. But at the same time, filled with revenage. So let's let the film play out.

Ch.10 The New Nekomon

Gatomon cried all day went she realized Darkgatomon stole nekomon. Patamon tried to calm her down, but she couldn't get over it. Veemon went home and cried to himself as well. Mira just wanted to be alone. But they all had the only one thing they wanted:Revenge. But they knew that wasn't the complete way to go.

If gatomon or veemon would just go after him without thinking wisely, they would probably get themselves killed. Gatomon was the first to start her plan of trying to stop Darkgatomon. About sometime early in the morning, she got up and got dressed and went somewhere where she was alone.

SHe sharpened her sword with her claws. Then she summoned up at least 5 clones. "Gosh why is it so dark out here? What time is it?" on of them asked. "We are training at it's uuumm 6:00 in the morning. So about 8:30, we'll be done." gatomon said. "So what are we gonna do?" the 2nd one asked. She thought about it and then spoke. "We're going to do the leaf thing. Get a whole pile this time, all of you."she commanded.

While she was doing that, the kids had to go to school. Mira was still broken about her kitty. Kari wanted to cheer her up, so when she got her chance she went for it. "Hi Mira! How's your day going?" "Sucks....." she responded. "Is it about nekomon? You're probably worried and dead without her but don't worry, she'll come back to you." kari said, friendly. "Kari, I don't know about that. That monster just took her and that black aura that was around her. I don't know not unless there's some hope. But it's like my world is crumbling to pieces. She used to make my day bright and I wouldn't just have a gloomy, original day with my 2 little brothers." she said.

Kari felt sorry for Mira, Nekomon was Like her Cool sister. Or so what kari thought there for a moment. "Well perhaps I make you feel better. Gatomon wasn't at home when I woke up. It probably means she will stop darkgatomon." kari said. Mira looked at her. "But how do you know for sure?" she asked.

"Because gatomon loved nekomon. Ever since yesterday,she couldn't stand that her friend was taken by the darkside. So there may be still a chance that all hope isn't lost." Kari said. Mira smiled and thanked her, kari actually made her feel better and gave her some hope. So throughout the day, the digidestined was doing fine.

But sadly veemon has yet to recover, and gatomon sent patamon to check on him. And if he was still depressed, try to cheer him up. So patamon had went to veemon's. He knocked on the door, and veemon was able to open the door to poke out his head. "Oh. Hi, patamon." he said, calmly.  
"Hey, how you doing?" he asked. "Dead....." he said, gloomy.

Veemon let him come in and apparently everything was fine, except scythe was lying againist the wall. "Uuuum we're you training up with your scythe?" "No. Not really, just been trying to make a decision." he said. Patamon became concerned. "What decison?" Veemon Climbed on the couch and turned on the tv to something. "Ever since Nekomon got corrupted by Darkgatomon, I've been trying to decide. Should I take revenage or give up? Something tells me that I should go take revenage but the instead of giving up, something that I shouldn't do either. But what to do? What can I do?"

Patamon didn't waste time to give veemon a respond. "Veemon, it may seem that Nekomon's gone. But she's not dead. There is still a chance to get her back, we just have to get some info. But I can guarantee that we will get nekomon back!" patamon told him. Veemon was able to force a smile to get a little happiness in him. It wasn't much but it, as well as Mira, gave him some hope.

* * *

So later that day, Darkgatomon soon appeared before them. The gang was ready to attack. "Well aren't we a bit prepared this night?" "Where is nekomon?" gatomon asked. "Oooh nekomon!" he called. A purple portal appeared on the ground. Nekomon rose from it, and she was different. She was wearing Organization's 13 jacket and her hood on. And her eyes.......they changed as well. Usually she has her yellow eyes but now her eyes were still yellow but the black pupil inside was gone. It was now just barely yellow. They were still glowing in the darkness of her hood.

"Nekomon, don't you remember us? Don't you remember Mira? Don't you remember me?" gatomon asked. Nekomon didn't say anything. "I'm sorry to say this but it's the truth. When I took her with me, she has lost all memory. She doesn't remember anything that after I Took her. She just sees some digimon and humans, nothing else." he said.

"Why did you take nekomon?" patamon asked. "She was apparently different from any other digimon cat I seen. She was grey and had black wings coming from her back. I assumed that she was evil but she forgotten all about evilness. So now she is back to her regular state, on the dark side." he explained "And what I need her for is special. She's my biggest weapon. I will soon be able to control all and if any try to stop me, I'll just tell her to go and kill them. Isn't it just beautiful?"

"You bastard....." veemon growled. "Oooh looks like you need to put a leash on that dog." he mocked. That irrated veemon but gatomon was more irritated and ready to go. "Give nekomon back to us or I'm going to beat you to a pulp!" she demanded. "Dammit, you're so noisy. Nekomon, go and silence her. Let's see how you're going to get your friend back now!" he said. Nekomon stepped forward. "Got it master. Your wish is my command." she said.

Gatomon didn't want to fight her but she had no choice; Nekomon ran towards her. "Dorumon, Monodramon, Floramon, Go attack the others, the blue one is mine." he said. So darkgatomon went after veemon, Dorumon Vs Patamon, Floramon Vs Hawkmon, and Gatomon Vs Nekomon. Darkgatomon swang at veemon but missed. Veemon punched him but Darkgatomon countered and kicked him back. "Take this!" He blasted a red wave at veemon but veemon quickly avoided it.

_"Vee Head-butt!"_Veemon was able to directly get him in the stomach. They both landed but darkgatomon kicked him at his chin, making him fly far back. Darkgatomon aimed at veemon and a red ball appeared in his hand. _"Reaper's Blow."_He fired at it as soon it the wall. Veemon looked like he was going to be a goner but sadly Darkgatomon was mistaken. It hit veemon dead on. "Well that was easy. Now I-" "Yah!" He got socked in the jaw by Veemon. "What the hell? How did you do that?" darkgatomon growled. "None of your business. You'll see when I kill you!" he said, smiling.

He revealed a black-striped blue ball in his hand and he squeezed it. It altered into his scythe. Veemon drew his Raid road towards him. He grinded towards him and darkgatomon tried to do the same attack he did just yesterday at the Digimon Tournament but veemon ducked and slashed him away.

"Gaah!" he flew. Veemon smiled and flew right towards him. While veemon was doing that, gatomon was fighting Darknekomon but it didn't seem like a challenge. Of course Nekomon was going hard but to gatomon it looked like she was going easy on her.

Nekomon threw her dark paw at her and gatomon simply jumped over it. But then nekomon turned it at her gatomon ducked but then it came again. Gatomon quickly fell to the ground but it almost caught her after she landed. She stepped to the side and it missed. "Nekomon, why don't you remember? Can't you remember?" Nekomon pulled out her dark paw from the ground and it soon vanished in the air.

"I'm sorry but I have no Idea who you are. I see you as a enemy to my master. Therefore, there is no reason to explain." she said, dashing towards. Gatomon dodged nekomon but nekomon flew to the air and kicked to her a few yards away.

Gatomon was still able to defend from nekomon but she rushed to her and grabbed her by the chest. "You don't need to be here. _Dark Burst!_" She raised her other paw and hit right in the stomach, pushing her far to the hill. Darkgatomon was able to disappear from veemon for a moment and that's when he said: "Nekomon! Finish that girl off! Destroy her!" Nekomon glared. _"Yes master."_ she said.

She raised her right paw at gatomon, who was still flying.

_"Spiking Barrage!"_

Patamon heard darkgatomon's words and he tried quickly to stop that from happening but monodramon kept getting in his way! Until he got the chance to knock him away and tried to stop her but..

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH..........." Soon gatomon's screaming died out and nekomon took out a portion of the hill. The blast was purplish dark and patamon couldn't see if gatomon avoided or was still was no trace of something falling down. "Monodramon, take a look to see if she's there." He quickly did and he came back to say that she was dead. "Well that means that one pest out of my way...Who's next?" darkgatomon said. Patamon was astonished but his blood soon boiled. He growled and a sphere of wind appeared in his hand. Darkgatomon turned his attention to patamon.

Patamon flew towards him but nekomon soon got in his way She was about to attack but she flinched. "Gah!" she yelled. Patamon didn't know what was wrong with nekomon but he continued to attack darkgatomon. It wasn't soon before the remaining servants try to stop him but patamon wasn't a hothead like knuckles from the games and shows of "Sonic". He smiled and the sphere morphed into his sword!

They all became surprised but they were all too slow to react so they were slashed away, making a clear path towards darkgatomon. He slashed at his legs, making him fall. Darkgatomon reacted by kicking him in the stomach. Patamon dodged it and darkgatomon quickly got up. He jumped and patamon went after him.

He continously tried to cut him but he kept flying back at patamon's speed. So he was able to match his speed, ,meaning he could just fly back and don't even worry about him slicing him. Patamon soon noticed that he was doing that and he glared. He soon disappeared. "Where'd he go? He was right here!" he said.

Patamon soon appeared behind and soared at him. Darkgatomon smiled and spinned around to be holding a ball of destruction. He hit patamon directly with it, which made him fly hard. "Patamon!" veemon noticed. He followed his directions. Then darkgatomon landed in front of his servants. "Well this was fun. Tomorrow will soon be worse, that is if I find another digimon in my eyes." he smiled. He levitated in the air and disappeared with his servants. Nekomon followed behind but took a quick glance at the gang and soared quickly off.

Tk was going to comfort kari but to his surprise, she was gone. Everyone decided to go see if she went home. Tai opened the door and agumon was beside him. "Oh hey guys. You know what's wrong with kari?" tai asked. Everybody lost their voice at that moment. Then kari's mom came out of kari's room. "What did she say, mom?" agumon asked. Mom didn't look up but she began to cry. Then she walked towards her room.

That's when they had to break the news. Tai and agumon were killed. Agumon stepped out on the patio. It wasn't soon they couldn't help but shed some tears. For kari, she stayed in her room and cried alone. Patamon was just on top of the roof, Gatomon's favorite spot. He cried there, he tried to take revenge but it wasn't as easy as his planned. After that........he didn't know what to do.

His, Kari, Agumon, love for her was no gone. They lost Nekomon, and now the one they all loved.

........Gatomon.

To be continued......


	11. Nekomon has some flaws?

Hey guys I'm back. In the last chapter, nekomon blasted gatomon away. And it's a possibly she's gone forever. But enough of that, let's see what the gang is going to do about it.

Ch.11 Nekomon has some flaws?

It was another school-free day. Kari was again at home, depressed. Tk wasn't the only one with someone depressed in his house. Patamon walked around the house instead of flying. But Tk couldn't help just seeing his partner like this. "Hey patamon want to come visit kari with me?" tka asked. "What's the point if gatomon's no there?" he replied.

So tk saw that was a no. So he continued on to kari's It wasn't until later veemon came to see how patamon was doing. Veemon entered where patamon was. "Hey patamon! Uuum how you doin'?" he asked him. "Heart-ceased." he replied. Veemon knew how he felt so he tried to cheer him up. "Come on now patamon! We don't really know if she's dead! It may be a possibly that nekomon missed." Patamon didn't respond.

WHile veemon was trying to cheer up patamon, kari was still sulking about gatomon. Then there was a knock. "Kari, I'm coming in!" she heard her mom said. Kari didn't move. Mom wanted to help kari and she thought what she had could help, so she tried the chance.

"Kari, you can't keep sitting in the house. There's still hope out there." "But what hope is there? There's nothing to be happy or calm about." kari replied. Mom smiled and shook her head. "Kari.....you're wrong." she said, calmly. Kari ears perked and she looked at her mother. "What do you mean? I saw gatomon got blasted by Nekomon."

Mom smiled and then spoke. "Kari, do you actually think one single blast could take out gatomon? Things isn't what it always seems to be. And if I correct, didn't nekomon say she was taken by myotismon?" she said. "Yeeaah......." she said, suspiciously.

"And gatomon is one of Nekomon's friends right?" "Yes..." "And she was corrupted againist her will again?" Kari nodded. "Well perhaps you should see who was the first one corrupted her first. This digimon, darkgaotmon, sounds like a harsh villian. But villians always has Mishaps, Flaws, or a loophole that is sitting right there in front of you to declare."

Kari was soon confused but then she started to do the math. And that's why I shall explian: Myotismon was the first to try and make nekomon his slave. Darkgatomon had the same intention. But myostimon was almost finished with making nekomon his slave but he had to stop it. And if darkgatomon could dot he same thing as myotismon, isn't there a loop hole?

"Oh my- Mom I gotta go!" kari said. "Have fun a nice trip!" Kari grabbed her orgnization 13 jacket and ran off.  
While she was gone, veemon tried to make patamon feel better. After endless tries to make him feel better he realized that they had something in common. "Patamon, it's not like hope is gone. And I think we can possibly get gatomon back." Patamon looked at his friend,"What do you mean?" "I believe you were filled with a little revenage yesterday, right?" "Uum......sort of....." "Well I believe we're both after the same thing. Getting our girls back and a little revenge? So how about we team up to defeat Darkgatomon?!" he said.

Patamon began to smile with satisfaction. "Veemon, that's perfect! Revenge and Teamwork will defeat darkgatomon! ........But how do we get nekomon back?" patamon said. Veemon was blank. "Well there must be some way. But let's put that to the side and think of a plan to stop Darkgatomon!" veemon said.

So while they were doing that, Kari was going to the one that made nekomon today. Myotismon. It was kinda difficult at first but she soon found his place. "I have no Idea how I found this place but it's worth a shot." she said, aloud.

So she knocked on the door. It opened a bit. No one opened it for her, it just opened. "Helloooo! Myotismon? Uuuum your door was unlocked!" she said. "Hey how'd you get in here?" she heard. It was a gazimon, holding a sign that stated: "Hiring Day servant". "I'm looking for..my....myotismon." she said.

Gazimon looked at her but he put the the sign outside and leaded her to myotismon. They arrived at a door that was kinda big. Gazimon knocked on the door. "What is it?" "A girl is here to see you, master myotismon." "A girl? Who is she?" "I don't know but she wants to see you."

Soon myotismon opened the door with his bats, flying out. Myotismon looked and came surprised. "Kari Kamiya? What is it that you want?" "I need to ask you some questions about nekomon." He smiled. "Very well, come in." he said. Kari walked in to see it was a big room with windows closed. "Gazimon, open the windows." myotismon commanded. Gazimon did just that while myotismon directed her to have a seat across from him.

He sat in the chair that had his back against the sun, and kari had the other chair. "What is your question about my second Ex-slave?" Kari was kinda nervous, she was sorta surprised that he hasn't tried to bite her yet. "Have you heard the News about this Evil digimon? His name is Darkgatomon?"

Myotismon looked her in the eye with a surprised face. "Yes, what about this digimon?" "He's back." Myotismon didn't make a expression, he just glared. Then he put his fingers on his forehead. "Aw Damn it. Just great. That bastard has been locked up for years and now he back?! Damn it, it's worse enough that damn wizard got him here." "What's so bad about darkgatomon to the villians?"

"If this monster gets his paws on an army, he won't let anyone stand in his way. And if he finds a villian that he doesn't want around, he'll destroy them. But it depends how strong the villian is. If he or she is strong enough to defeat his whole army and possibly him, he will never try to kill the villian again."

Kari was surprised and now understood why villains didn't want to mess with this cat, he would kill them if he is able to get the upper paw. "I have another question. It's about nekomon." "Oh my little ex-slave? What about her?" "Well just yesterday......

"She got in the way of patamon attacking darkgatomon. She was about to stop him but she flinched. No one or perhaps someone saw this but a black fire-like aura and surrounded her. It didn't stop till a few seconds later but when it did. She looked different. Do you know what's that about?" kari asked. Myotismon glanced at her and looked her in the eyes with a serious look. "Has darkgatomon tried to capture nekomon?" ".........He already has......" Then myotismon laughed and kari didn't see what was funny.

"Well appears the kitty of terror seems to the the king kitty of dumbasses! I have already tried to take over nekomon. I failed and I didn't bother trying to go after her." "Uuuumm why?" "I didn't really want her after what happened. I was so close but it was the Only shot to have her completed and be mine. But now, it's useless. Darkgatomon has tooken her over and I wondered if this would happen and it did."

"What happen?" kari asked.

"Nekomon has a Dark, Evil outburst from the inside. He has tried to take her over and he thinks he has her but....it won't be long before that outburst is going to get a mind of it's own. Once nekomon changes completely evil, she won't listen to anyone. It will be too late to try to get her back. She won't listen or obey anyone, she'll be her own villain. She can be able to do whatever she wants and no one will be able to stop her."

"But who can that be stopped before she gets to her Final outburst?" kari asked. Myotismon smiled and said these final words: "To stop the puppet from being controlled, you must kill the Puppet **Master.**" he said. Then a swarm of bats surrounded her and before she knew it she was outside. "To stop the puppet from being controlled, you must kill the puppet master." she thought. "To stop nekomon, we have to kill darkgatomon! I see.......I better tell the guys this." she said. She was at myotismon's door when she left, she put on her hood and ran. While running she bumped into a girl.

"Oooh I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. Excuse me!" Kari said. She quickly ran off and the had yellow hair and blue eyes. "............." She watched kari run away. "Hhhhmmm........"

And that's all for now, folks! So know we know a little info about nekomon. Can the team be able to stop them in time before she reaches her final stage and turns into the Dangerous Villain to be ever known? We'll soon see in the next chapter, see ya


	12. Too late?

Hello fans of digimon. Kari has gotten some information and possibly the key to get nekomon out of the darkness before it's too late. Will she and the gang be able to do it? Let's find out and get the popcorn and soda!XD

Ch.12 Too late?

Kari was on her way home and on the way, she found veemon and patamon. They said that they were on the way to her house and they been trying to think of the way to defeat darkgatomon. "Well maybe I can help." "And how is that? You got something that is useful?" patamon asked.  
"Or a way to get gatomon and nekomon back?" veemon asked.

"Well you may think I'm crazy but this actually did work. I talked to myotismon and asked him a few questions. He knew about darkgatomon and he also told me how to defeat darkgatomon." The boys looked up at her. "Strange for myotismon to tell you how to defeat darkgatomon. Are you sure he wasn't trying to lure you in some kind of booby trap?" patamon asked. "Yes I'm sure. He may not care but he didn't look like he was lying. He said to cut nekomon's strings on her, we have to kill the puppet master. Which is darkgatomon? And he also said something else that is really important."

"Well that's good info but what else did he say?" veemon asked. "He said that nekomon is like only half-evil. But if black-fire like aura keeps surrounding her, we'll lose her. She'll turn into a complete evil villan." kari said. Veemon looked away and turned to patamon. "Patamon, I still think gatomon is alive. But we have to think effectively and quickly of how to destroy darkgatomon before it's too late." "And what if she's not alive? What then........?" he asked, gloomy.

"Well I'm sure if piedmon can revive her for us." kari mentioned. So they had their plan. They would soon defeat darkgatomon and rescue or try to get nekomon out of the darkness. While they were going to kari's home, someone was stalking them. It was the girl that kari accidentally bumped into. "Nekomon.........." she mumbled. Her yellow her fluttered in the wind and it wasn't soon before she disappeared out of the scene.

Kari did get the feeling soon that she was getting watched. But it didn't bother her much, she was focusing more on the boys. Veemon and patamon did think together and after a few days later, their plan was ready. So after a few days, darkgatomon did come back. But the thing that made everyone suspicious was that he only came with nekomon.

"So we meet again. I believe this is your last chance to get out of my way." darkgatomon said. "Not until you give up nekomon." veemon said. "Then you're in my way. And I guess I will have to kill you." he said.

The whole gang was on their guard. "Nekomon, take on that veemon there. He's like that white cat, won't stop talking about you." Nekomon pounced and flew towards veemon. She hit him hard but he was able to block it. Then darkgatomon whistled, bringing out his other slaves to attack the others.

After time had passed, darkgatomon had revealed that he got more slaves than they imagined. Over 20 digimon-controlled slaves and it wasn't soon they all attack them except veemon. The gang was defeated but veemon was still standing. He had his scythe out and he was beaten up quite bad. It was like Itachi in a battle with sasuke before sasuke grewn up.

Veemon flew to the air but nekomon kicked him higher in the air before he could reach her. They would digivolve but darkgatomon sent so many slaves, they were just too strong. Veemon flew in the circle of the moon. Nekomon appeared in his eyes as she slammed him back down, firing her _Omnious blitz _balls at him. He fell down hard. Kari was starting to lose hope and so was mira. But kari was more concerned:Is it too late to try to get nekomon back?

He fell to the ground and his scythe disappeared. Darkgatomon just smiled as nekomon beat veemon up to harshly. She landed at veemon's feet. "Nekomon, I think that's enough torture. Finish him off!" darkgatomon ordered.

Nekomon smiled and pulled off her hood, revealing her yellow eyes and smile. "Goodbye, whoever you are." she said. She aimed her paw at his face. A purplish black ball appeared in her paw. She smiled. "Nekomon......." veemon moaned.

"That will be the last time you'll be able to say my name." she said. Darkgatomon smiled as nekomon was ready to blast the trigger.

The plan was screwed up and what could patamon and veemon do? What could they do now?

_To be continued, guys._


	13. Last Battle?

_On to the story, readers and fans of digimon......_

Ch.13 Last battle?

Nekomon was about to destroy veemon once for an all but:"Yes! Destroy him like you destroyed that gatomon!" Nekomon was about to blast veemon but................she stopped. "Gatomon? What happened to this gatomon?" nekomon asked.

Darkgatomon told her with joy. "You launched her in the air and then at the command of my words, you killed her with your 'spiking barrage'! Monodramon went to see if she was still alive, he came back and said she was dead! He saw no trace of her in his eyes! She's dead! And it was a beautiful scene! We were able to get rid of that noisy cat once and for all! And now for complete domination, we just have to kill these digimon and their partners!" darkgatomon explained.

Nekomon gazed at him for a moment. Then she turned to veemon. She put her hood back on and aimed her paw at veemon again. She charged up a ball a purplish black ball in her hand. Veemon actually recovered after darkgatomon's little explination. She just stared at him but veemon looked extremely hard and he noticed that, nekomon's eye was twitching. Could it been possible that nekomon was running towards the light?

"What are you waiting for, nekomon? Kill him!" darkgatomon ordered. Nekomon's paw slapped on her head until she looked like she snapped. She threw the ball at darkgatomon! He jumped over it. "............." he was speechless. Nekomon had her head hanging until she pulled off her hood and actually yelled this:"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY KILL SOMEONE THAT IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT? I rather beat her up badly and send her to the hospital! Why in hell would you have her killed that her beat up badly?! It would probably make the ones that love her come for us more than probably have a revenge feeling! You suck as a villain. I will not follow you any more! I'm on my own!" nekomon barked.

Darkgatomon was a little surprised one of his biggest weapons was turning her back on him. He was surprised for a moment but he soon glared at her. "If you are getting in my way, I have no other choice but to kill you." darkgatomon said, raspy. "Come on! You bastard, I dare you to try to kill me!" nekomon smiled. "Sadly I'm not doing it." he said.

He pointed his finger at nekomon and all his slaves went for her. They all went for her and nekomon took her foot off veemon and jumped in the air. And flew off but it wasn't soon until they knocked her down. They all tried to attack her but she was actually already kicking their asses already.

Darkgatomon jumped at veemon, right on his stomach. "Well looks like have I have to kill you myself. Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit." he said, aiming his paw at him. "That's what you think, you're up!" he yelled. Then he disappeared and the **real **veemon jumped from the bushes with his scythe in hand! "Here I come!" he declared. He drew his raid road at him and sonic boomed towards him! Darkgatomon smiled as a darkagumon appeared in front of him.

Veemon quickly reacted."_Vee slice!"_A blue wave hit darkagumon, bumping into darkgatomon. Veemon smacked the darkagumon away and started to slice darkgatomon up. But he son stopped his barrage and tried to kick him away. Veemon was able to block it but then he saw darkgatomon was holding a ball of energy in his paw. "Haaah!" He forced veemon back but veemon was still on his feet. He looked and darkgatomon was flying hard at him. Veemon made a small jump and hit darkgatomon in the back, while jumping over him. Darkgatomon got up and disappeared.

Patamon was able to recover and when darkgatomon saw him get up, he sent a small bunch of his evil guys on the rest of them. The rest were able to defend them off but patamon quickly flew to the moon, where darkgatomon was. _"Hell's wind!"_He shot another blast that was going to knock patamon down but veemon slammed him down to the ground. "Go get him!" veemon said. Patamon flew to him and started to beat his face in.

"I think this would be better if I reveal my true form." he said. He slapped him away with his wings as he transformed into another clone of veemons'. Darkgatomon saw this and countered his move and did his _"reaper's blow" _and destroyed the clone veemon. "Patamon, I think you should handle him now." veemon said, aloud. Patamon appeared from the bushes with his sword at hand. "Gotcha, veemon!" Veemon bounced aside so patamon could have his hits.

Darkgatomon tried to attack with his hand from above but patamon drew his sword uppward, deflecting his strike and damaging his body. He smacked him up a few times and slammed him away. Then a sudden wind came between them, thrusting darkgatomon in the air. Patamon smiled teleported at him. He striked him multiple times until he drew his sword back and it instaneously became his _Gale Cyclone!_

He hit him right in his chest, forcing him to fly to a wall. Smoke filled his vision, until veemon came into his vison! He slashed him 24 times until he hooked him on his scythe and thrusted him into the air. Darkgatomon was hurt badly. He couldn't handle patamon and veemon hitting him simultaneously. Until he didn't want to die so he did this:"EVERYONE, COME TOWARDS ME!"

So that's what everyone did, leaving nekomon and the rest of the gang alone. They all crowded around darkgatomon, forming a shield. "Let's see if any of you can get through this now! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" he chuckled.

But then there was complete silence. Darkgatomon started to get suspicious, there wasn't anything going on. "Where did those 2 go?" he wondered. Then he told everyone to spread out so he could see what was going on the outside. He looked and the digimon that he didn't control was just staring at him. "Where the hell did those 2 go?" he said, feeling paranoid.

"_Hands of Faith!" "Vee-Laser!" _2 Blasts came from the side and darkgatomon tried to tell everyone to come back together but both of the blasts knocked them out and him with in the blasts. They fell down like birds passing out from something.

Angemon and Ex-Veemon came down from the sky and de-digivolved back to patamon and veemon. Darkgatomon was able to at least climb to his feet. He growled but he soon smiled and laughed. "You fools! I am darkgatomon! I CAN HANDLE ANYTHING THAT IS THROWN AT ME! YOU CAN'T KILL ME! I AM THE MASTER OF DARKNESS!"

"What a dumbass you are....." Darkgatomon turned to the noise but it was nekomon who said that and stopped him from turning completely around by punching him in the mouth. Darkgatomon looked to see that nekomon attacked him and he just smiled. "Heh heh heh heh heh. So nekomon, you are willing to go againist me eh? Then I have no other choice. Everyone gather." he commanded. Everyone of darkgatomon's puppets crowded behind him.

Nekomon smiled but then, suddenely, she winced. "Gahh! Ahhhhhhh! Gauughhh!" she yelled. The black fire-like aura surrounded her again and that's when veemon, patamon and kari got frighten. "Could this be her final outburst?" they thought. After a minute, nekomon's eyes wer the same but she looked less viscous, she looked more calmed.

"Attack!" darkgatomon sent his puppets after her. They all went for her but nekomon suddenely curled up and purple electricty sparked on her fur. **_"CHAOS DYNAMITE!"_**Out of the blue, purple electricity shocked them all and time paused. Then she opened up releasing a huge nuclear, radius wave, blowing them all away. The gang was also blown away but nekomon grabbed darkgatomon. The only thing they could hear clearly before they flew somewhere not to far from the battle site was:"It's time for you to go back to hell! No one deserves to live after killing someones loved one!"

Then once they landed, they saw a big purplish black light, then a gigantic blast and a yell of pain. It was darkgatomon, he was screaming as he disentergrated in the blast, with his ashes. They watched as the sky became clear from purplish black volley. Then before their very eyes, darkgatomon's slaves were free from his strings. The blackness that covered them now disappeared and they were now just getting their regular colors. They didn't remember what happened or where they, then veemon remembered nekomon!

He quickly flew to where nekomon was on his scythe and patamon came with him just in case darkgatomon didn't die. But when they got there, he was dead. The only one there was nekomon. The blackness returned to her wings and her eyes went back to it's normal color. "Nekomon! You're okay!" veemon said, happily. She didn't turn her head but fell on her knees and then on her paws.

Patamon quickly went over to help her but she wasn't hurt........................she was...........crying. Tears ran down her face and they didn't stop. "I killed her. I killed my friend, I loved so much. There's............can't be no other way..........I killed....................gatomon!" she cried. She couldn't stop crying but veemon and patamon felt her pain. They couldn't help but cry with her as well. They didn't know where gatomon was.....or even if she was alive or not.

Until they heard a unfamilar laughter. "Huh? Patamon did you hear that?" veemon asked. Patamon and nekomon looked and replied yes. Then they heard it again. It echoed in the area but they couldn't figure out who it was. Could Darkgatomon still be alive?

Could he, guys? Would it be possible for him to withstand such a blast, would it?


	14. Love meets

Okay guys once again.......Let's get the Film rolling!

Ch.14 Love meets...

The 3 digimon heard a laughter. Veemon and patamon stood on their guard until the laughter came once again but it was...............girlish. "Heee hee!" They now was loosening up. But as soon as they did, patamon got grabbed from behind. "You did it! You finally beat darkgatomon! Yaay for patamon!" they heard. Veemon and nekomon looked behind them to see gatomon was actually still alive! And she was in her human form, hugging patamon.

Patamon looked up to see gatomon was still alive! "GATOMON! You're still alive!" patamon cheered. "Of course I am silly! And I have a reward for you as well! You were so awsome, he tried on stopping you but you countered him anyway he tried!" gatomon smiled. Patamon smiled and sorta blushed. Of course gatomon had clothes on but she had patamon in her "pleasure hug" if remember from when she tried at her own hand of tricking agumon.

"Oooh I'm so glad that you're alive Gatomon! I thought I lost you forever!" nekomon said, hugging her waist. "Uuum nekomon, you don't have to hug my waist you know." "I know but there's not enough room for me up top and besides, I'm not a boy." she joked.

So once kari and the rest saw that gatomon was alive, kari cried of joy. But after giving veemon some chocolates as a reward for working with patamon, everyone asked the same question:"How did you survive?"

They were back at kari's house, gatomon began to explain. "I didn't want to really fight nekomon. I was kinda frighten that if I started to play hard ball with her that she may just play harder so I kept at least medium play. But until it was darkgatomon said for nekomon to kill me. She could've actually killed me but the one thing that saved me is what keeps us from going to the sky:Gravity." she said.

"So then what?" patamon asked. "Well I wanted to help you guys so I used Kakashi's underground jutsu but you guys were gone. So I thought I would come back home and say that I'm alive but then I wondered:Can patamon kill darkgatomon without me? Then that's when I saw that veemon and you, patamon, were working together." she smiled.

"But gatomon, where did you sleep?" kari asked. "Well I'm a cat. Well a cat as a human of course, I slept in the trees." gatomon said. "Now if you excuse me..." she snapped her fingers and reverted back to her cat-self. "Me and patamon have a place to go and things to do." She said, grabbing patamon's paw. "Where are we going?" "Well it's a treat for defeating darkgatomon! You'll see!" she said, tugging him out the door with her.

Then nekomon remembered something. "Oh yeah, veemon. Come on I have a surprise for you too!" she said. So nekomon picked him up off the ground and placed him on a roof. And told him to pull out his scythe, she said she couldn't be able to carry him the whole way.

So they left and gatomon had brought patamon towards a nice, cool meadow. "Is this the place that you wanted to take me to, gatomon? It looks like like a day sort of scene.." patamon mentioned. "Well it's sorta of a cool beautiful place to be. But this isn't it, we're almost there." gatomon said, smiling. Gatomon took him further down to see a small hill and there was the beautiful view of the moon.

"This is the place, patamon. Isn't it beautiful?" gatomon asked. Patamon was dazed, it was so nice and memorizing. "I think you did awsome. You and veemon killed darkgatomon. Well not exactly kill him but weak enoguh for him not to even able to defend hisself anymore. We'll never have to worry about him coming back again, thanks to nekomon." gatomon said.

Patamon smiled and agreed with her. It wasn't long before they finally kissed, which was gatomon's treat. Later on nekomon soon landed where she found a clear area and a small stream of water. "Is this the place you found?" veemon asked. "Mm-hmm! And to make it perfect, I watched the calendar and therefore, look to the sky." nekomon pointed.

Veemon looked to see it was a nice full moon. He smiled, this made him happy. They finally defeated the worst villain to ever come that was a legend and not he is sealed at a legend. "And veemon, I want to ask you something. You wanted to date gatomon again but do you like me?" Veemon didn't wait to respond. "Yeah. You're cute as gatomon." veemon replied.

Nekomon smiled and grabbed him and pulled him close. "Then show me...." she said. And that's when nekomon kissed him and veemon went along with it. Showing that he did like her. Then they stopped. "Nekomon, you're the cutest girl that I've known recently. Even though I couldn't get to gatomon in time, I was lucky enough to date you." veemon smiled. Nekomon smiled of joy until she tackled him with a kiss and the couples kissed under the moon.

Celebrating the end of Darkgatomon.

_The end._

What an awsome ending, huh? Yes it is an awsome ending. Darkgatomon is finally destroyed forever and there's no villain crazy enough to try to bring him back to life unless they want Hell's cat to come back on earth. This do for Valentine's day and this may just be my last story. I'm not leaving fanfiction or anything it's just I got more drawings than stories now. Sooo this is like my last story until I think of another one. Which could be a couple of years. But doesn't mean I'm going to bring some hilarious stories when I get an idea. So happy Valentine's day everybody.;)


End file.
